Six Degrees of Separation
by McMahonHelmsleyEraFan
Summary: After his marriage with Stephanie fails, Hunter does whatever he can to try to get over her. But nothing can help him except for the truth he refuses to see.


_I know I shouldn't start anything new...but I LOVVVVE this song and just couldn't resist. It's based off of "Six Degrees of Separation" by The Script. Of course, this will only be 6 parts, so there's gonna be considerable time jumping at some point. The lyrics will jump around a bit as far as order and length, to make things flow properly. Thanks to Caty for helping with the summary and whatnot!_

* * *

_- First, you think the worst is a broken heart._

Clenching the remote control tighter in his large hand, Hunter pressed pause, effectively ending the progression of the replay of events. He sat – more like slammed – the remote down onto the coffee table and rested his forearms against his knees.

With a downward cast of his gaze, he decided that he was going to stop this. Finally. He would not sit here and keep watching the demise of his marriage play out on live television.

He would not re-watch the pointless, childish arguments they kept getting in.

He would not feel regret for blowing up at her because she tried to help out during a match.

He would not feel any guilt for making sure his return was as epic as humanly fucking possible. Even if that meant focusing more on wrestling than on…her.

He would not do any of those things. He would not.

And by God, he wasn't even going to think her damn name. Her recent actions warranted a demotion in all of the areas that her life had touched his. She was no longer his wife. No longer his lover, his best friend or even a goddamn acquaintance at this point. She was the enemy, which meant that he should have as much regard for her as he would for gum at the bottom of his shoe. Much like he did for the majority of his opponents. It took a lot to gain his respect; he didn't just hand it out – it had to be earned through time, effort and a hell of a lot of talent.

But her? No. He just didn't see how it was possible for her to gain his respect back, ever. So maybe she was even lower on the totem pole than a true enemy was. He didn't know what the hell to classify their status as, to be honest.

Her personality, though? Her character? That was easy. She was a manipulative, vindictive, malicious, sneaky, conniving, evil, remorseless bitch. In the past he had encouraged those dark traits of hers and even fed off of how horrible she could be. Together, they were downright devilish and he had loved every single moment of it.

Their unity had forced him to forget another important aspect of her personality: she was a fucking liar. And a damn good one at that. The events that preceded and directly followed their wedding was proof of how good she was at keeping the truth from those who supposedly knew her the best. Yet he still hadn't seen this coming.

It hadn't crossed his mind that she could lie to him about something so important and life-altering.

But she did in fact lie, it did change both of their lives for good…and judging by the video footage he couldn't stand to watch anymore, she had searched herself and found not a single fuck to give about what she'd done and how it had affected them.

God, had she even really loved him at all? Or was this whole relationship just one big fucking game to her? That'd be appropriate, wouldn't it? Challenge her own deception skills by seeing how long she could play her games with The Game's heart.

Contrary to popular belief, he had a heart. Goddamn it. Its affections were certainly difficult to pull out…but she'd done it and it hadn't even taken her that long. Nor had it taken very long for her to shatter that same heart. He hated to admit it, but that's exactly what she'd accomplished.

If not by her terrible pregnancy scheme, then certainly by her words and actions in the days that followed.

Step-

He stopped himself from finishing the rest of that thought.

She, damn it. That's what the woman was now. A being whose traits he would absolutely not dwell on other than the fact that it was a female.

On Thursday, she'd reprimanded the announcer for using her married last name. He wasn't entirely sure what all she'd said, but it resulted in the announcer backtracking to correct the "error." It was fucking ludicrous the way this whole thing was playing out.

Her behavior over the last couple of months had become almost insufferable. Sure, there were some good days mixed in there. Days that had ultimately made him not question whether or not it was possible for them to have conceived a child. But when things were bad, he found himself wondering why in God's name she was doing this to him. No matter how much they'd fought in the first year of their marriage, she'd never been this…annoying. And whiny. He began speculating whether or not she was pissing him off on purpose or something. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with.

Step-

With a frustrated groan he muttered out loud, "She."

So, like he was thinking. She had another logical explanation that turned out to be one big fat fucking lie.

Made worse by the big fat fucking public, televised fiasco she'd guilt-tripped him into participating in.

That blew up in her face. So she'd destroyed memorabilia at their house. Things that were completely irreplaceable.

On her command, he'd had his ass handed to him by Undertaker and Angle.

She'd made herself the special guest referee for his match at No Way Out…purposely costing him his title shot at Wrestlemania.

These were her crimes against their marriage. Against him as a person. Yet somehow, in that demented, selfish mind of hers she decided that she had been wronged. She decided that he needed to pay for his nonexistent sins against her.

He just couldn't fathom how or why he fell in love with such a cold human being. People thought that he was cold, but she was a hundred times worse, honestly. She just hid it by batting her eyelashes innocently, pouting and making her blue eyes do that sad-puppy thing where it seemed like she'd burst into tears at any moment. And that smile of hers didn't help either.

Fuck her, her amazing eyes, perfect mouth and goddamned dimples. He hated all of it.

Pushing off of his knees, he leaned back into the couch cushions with a noticeable slump. He covered his face with both hands to muffle out his frustrated yell.

He loathed the ground she walked on and the entire state that had encompassed and created such a villainous woman. Strangely…and sadly…he was realizing that he couldn't hate the woman herself, though. He'd be damned if he told her that, though. He preferred to proceed with whatever back and forth quarrels she was going to continue initiating.

Hunter really just hoped that the indescribable ache in his chest wouldn't throw him off while he did those things.

Against his own will, his eyes automatically tracked over to the wad of papers lying crumpled on the floor. More like a wad of utter bullshit, if you asked him.

The fact that she had the crap written up in such a short amount of time, without even attempting to fix their relationship, was the worst part. When he realized what exactly he was reading and what it meant, the wind had been knocked out of him so badly that his eyes had misted. That's exactly why that had happened – he refused to accept or acknowledge the alternative that he'd sort of cried a little. Although in a case like this it would have been perfectly acceptable to most people…

Because what she had decided is that she wanted to divorce him.

- _What's gonna kill you is the second part_


End file.
